The Inch in a Mile
by treehilluver23
Summary: She knew it was only an inch he was giving her, but to Boo it was more. Charlie was giving her a mile.


**Title:** The Inch in a Mile

**Fandom:** Bunheads (TV)

**Pairing/Character(s):** Charlie/Boo

**Rated:** PG-13

**Spoilers: **Set sometime after Season One, Episode Four "Better Luck Next Year."

**Summary: **_She knew it was only an inch he was giving her to some people, but to Boo it was more. Charlie was giving her a mile._

**A/N:** I have no idea why, but for some reason I ship Charlie and Boo. I practically ship Boo with everyone if I'm being honest. She is just so darn shippable.

* * *

Boo Jordan knows that she told Madame Fanny, her mom, and everyone else that she was okay after the Joffery audition. And she meant it, she really did. However, a small part (okay, maybe a big part) of her felt like her heart had been torn from her chest, only to be lying lifeless on the ground. It all hurt: the rejection, the sense of failure, and the fact that she would never be as good as Sasha. It hurt so much to the point where she found herself doubled over in pain. Whenever her mother asked if she was alright, Boo would quickly regain her composure and put on her best "Nothing's wrong" face. It's the one she'd become accustomed to and used on more than one occasion to mask her true heartache.

"Boo?" a voice she knew all too well questioned from somewhere in front of her. Sasha had just come bouncing through the doors of the girls changing room with an acceptance letter from the Joffery, and every girl fawned over her accomplishment with bright eyes and millions of questions. It was too much for Boo to handle all at once. All the feelings she'd worked so hard to bury came rushing back, striking full force. "Are you okay?"

The pain hurt so bad, she couldn't get down the stairs. Instead, she'd collapsed halfway down them. It was humiliating enough that she was on the verge of tears, and now to have Charlie be the one to find her like this made it all the more embarrassing. Boo did her best to slip on the mask, before she looked up at him. She didn't want Charlie to see her like this, not when she was an emotional train wreck.

Boo can pinpoint the moment she fell head over heels in love with Charlie so vividly in her mind, it seemed just like yesterday. She remembers seeing him for the first time and how her body completely froze as he walked passed her. Boo knows deep down that he'd never go for someone like her. She wasn't thin and beautiful like Sasha and she wasn't curvy like Ginny. She was destined to be invisible to Charlie.

"I'm fine," she smiled and tried her best to sound like the Boo everyone was used to: upbeat and perky. However, Boo could hear the sadness and pain in her voice even with her own ears. "I'm not okay."

Charlie looked uncomfortable, like he would much rather be somewhere else. Boo couldn't blame him because at the moment, she'd much rather be somewhere (or someone) else, too. He shuffled his feet around in the dirt, before he asked, "Are you like sick or something?"

"I'm not really sure." She looked down, playing with the hem of her cardigan, before she looked back up at him.

He took a step back, as his face twisted with disgust. "You're not like about to barf or anything are you?"

Boo shook her head rapidly. She should have just continued to lie like she'd been doing. "I think maybe I just got lightheaded or something. Did you want me to get Melanie for you?"

"Uh, yeah, cool do that," he nodded dismissively as he looked back down at his iPhone.

Slowly Boo stood and watched Charlie become engrossed in whatever it was he was doing on his phone, and she felt her stomach ache. She wanted to get over Charlie, to truly realize that he'd never want someone like her so she could move on but she just couldn't. Boo stole one last look at Charlie before she started up the stairs, getting ready to slip the mask on again for the sake of the other girls. But before she could, Charlie's voice stopped her movements.

"Uh, hey, Boo," Charlie called out. She stopped and turned to look at him with a small hopeful smile. He was looking up at her now with an unreadable expression on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "The Mela-Monster told me about your audition thing. I'm, uh, kinda sorry you didn't get in. from what I can tell, and you're not that bad."

"Thanks, Charlie," she smiled widely.

"No sweat," he smiled, a real genuine smile that made her heart melt and flail inside her chest. She knew it was only an inch he was giving her to some people (maybe even to Charlie himself), but to Boo it was more. Charlie was giving her a mile, a mile that got her through the rest of the day.

**.End.**

* * *

_Review please. I would love to know what you all thought. I'm currently writing a Boo and Charlie multi chapter so be on the look out._


End file.
